Chapter 8: Off The Grid/Walkthrough
Walkthrough Tau Volantis Crash Site When you regain control, you will find yourself in a crash site. Unfortunately our suit is also malfunctioning and as such we no longer have access to the suit's locator function and additionally, due to lack of insulation, Isaac has a little body temperature issue as well. You will see the body temperature indicator on his back and if it gets too low Isaac will black out and die. For the next little bit until we reach a suit kiosk, you need to stay close to fires to increase Isaacs body temperature. As you begin, move forward and grab the med pack and ammo nearby. There is a weapon part – Survey Charge Part 1/3. Continue forward; following the fires in the distance until you reach a snowy cliff. Follow this to the right until a scene plays. Once Isaac stands up, look behind the fire to the right for an upgrade circuit 1/2. Follow the set path away from the debris, stopping at the fire in the distance if necessary. Continue up the small path to the left of the cliff ahead and at the end of this you will find another piece of ship wreckage (note there is an upgrade circuit near the entrance to the wreckage on new game +). Enter the ship for a short scene. Afterwards check out the video log here for a tip on how to proceed. Follow the flares! Exit from the far side of the wreckage and look for the flare off to the left. Continue along this path until you reach the cliff for a scene. Tau Volantis Research Base Outskirts Edit Move forward until you find the red wall on the left. Follow this inside to find a door. Head on into the small building here. Grab the text log 1/4 from the table to the left and use kinesis on the crank at the opposite end of the room to reactivate the power. This includes an audio log 2/4 on the table nearby. Exit the building and continue following the flares to the left and under the pipeline. Smash the crates at the base of ladder if you are keen and then climb it to the top. Turn left and enter the room at the end of the catwalk. Activate the generator in here and look on the nearby desk for a blueprint – Bolas Gun 1/1. Loot the lockers here and use the bench if you are interested and then head out the nearby exit. Take the lift here down to a lower walkway. Enter the broken pipeline to the right and as you enter, look right for an upgrade circuit 2/2. Run all the way to the end of the pipe. Upon exiting, turn around and run behind the end of the pipe continue along until you reach another small building. Go inside, activate the generator and grab the weapon part – Compressor Part 2/3 (note this is here on new game + as a MK-II Compressor) from the desk in the corner. Exit and return to the where we exited the pipe earlier. Continue on from the end of the pipe until you reach a few sets of bollards leading to a locked door to the right (this is an optional mission a little later on so remember where it is!). Kill the three slashers that jump out of the snow as you approach and climb the ladder opposite the locked door. At the top grab the S.C.A.F Artefact 1/1 here. Return down the ladder, turn left and continue past the locked door until you reach the next building. Kill the spitter and slasher and then head inside. Grab the text log here 3/4 and then activate the generator in here, this will activate a nearby audio log 4/4. Exit the door here when you are ready to continue. In case you are playing on the Hardcore mode, you can collect unlimited resources from this room, simply go out of the door and come back in. There would be a resource item present on the place the text log was there. This is of great help in survival mode. As you exit a group of three slashers will emerge from the mist in front. Kill them and continue until you reach the flare in front. Keep going until you see a building on the left. Three more slashers will jump out of the snow to attack here. There is some ammo scattered at the base of the building if you require it. Look on the wall opposite the building and continue forward a short way to find a cave. Kill the two slashers here and proceed inside. At the centre of the large room you will find a weapon part – Stasis coating Part 3/3 (note this appears in new game + as a MK-II Stasis Coating). Exit the cave and turn right, continue following the building around to the left to find a door killing the 5-6 slashers that appear as you go. When the outside is clear, go on inside. Move forward until you see a scene to complete the mission. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs